parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Womble Detective Part 2 - Paddington (Dawson) Finds Emily Elephant (Olivia)
(The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown London. Below, a carriage is moving through the streets.) *Paddington Bear/Dr. David Q. Dawson: (narrating) It was the Eve of good Princess Gadget Hackwrench's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came...(more forebodingly) to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing an anthropomorphic bear with tan fur, wearing a blue coat and a red hat. His name is Paddington Bear.) *Paddington/Dawson: (narrating) My name is Paddington Bear, most recently of Princess Gadget's 66th Regiment. (The carriage stops, and after his traveling companion departs, Paddington hops onto the sidewalk. He opens the newspaper again, and we see that he has marked several places available for rent.) *Paddington/Dawson: (narrating) I had just arrived in London after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place... (A drop of rain falls onto the paper. Brock folds it up and opens his umbrella.) *Paddington/Dawson: (chuckling)...preferably dry...where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know, but my life was about to change forever. (As Paddington walks through an alleyway, he pauses. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and sees Emily (wearing an orange coat, a matching snow hat with a gold pom-pom, red mittens, and a fuchsia-and-magenta striped scarf over her clothes) sitting on a medicine box labelled "Gaston's Liver Pills" crying softly.) *Paddington/Dawson: Oh! Oh my! (Emily was heard crying.) *Paddington/Dawson: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my dear? (Emily turns to him. Paddington removes a light pink handkerchief from coat pocket and hands it to her.) *Paddington/Dawson: Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here, dry your eyes. (Emily takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She sniffles and wipes her nose as she gives it back to Paddington and he puts it back in his pocket, taking a seat beside her.) *Paddington/Dawson: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear? *Emily/Olivia: (sniffles) I...I'm lost. (sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Orinoco the Womble of Baker Street. (She hands him a small newspaper clipping.) *Paddington/Dawson: Now, let me see here...(he leans his face closer to the clipping to read the headline.) "Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your family and relatives? *Emily/Olivia: (tears welling up in her eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Orinoco! (She begins to sob into her scarf.) *Paddington/Dawson: (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Orinoco. (Emily gives him a puppy-eyed look, but then Paddington gives her a warm smile on his face.) *Paddington/Dawson: But I do remember where Baker Street is. (Her face brightens a bit as Brock reopens his umbrella.) *Paddington/Dawson: Now, come with me. We'll find this Orinoco chap together. (Cut from Emily and Paddington setting off to Baker Street.) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Parts